Aimer jusqu'au dernier soupir
by lisya
Summary: Il parrait que le grand Drago Malfoy est mort... Drago... Je me souviens de tout nos souvenirs... Drago... Je ne veux pas te savoir mort... HG/DM
1. aimer jusqu'au dernier soupir

Aimer jusqu'au dernier soupir

_S'aimer sans arrêt_

_S'aimer à jamais_

_T'aimer à en mourir_

_T'aimer jusqu'au dernier soupir..._

**Je viens juste d'entrée dans ce sinistre manoir... Pourquoi donc?... J'avais besoin de réfléchir, de voir par moi-même...D'être certaine...**

**On dit que le grand Drago Malfoy est mort... Drago...**

**Je me souviens d'avant, peu après la mort de ton père...Où tu m'invitais chez toi quelques soirs... Où je m'endormais sur ton épaule...**

**Je me souviens aussi du jour où tu as disparu, du soir où le seigneur des ténèbres s'est aperçu qu'ensemble nous étions, moi simple fille de dentistes et toi grand homme, descendant d'une longue lignée de sorciers...**

**C'est étrange,je n'ai jamais compris cette guerre, cette extermination de « moldus » et de « sang de bourbes »...Je nous croyais tous égaux...**

_Se battre pour une guerre_

_Ce n'est jamais nécessaire_

_Trahir son camp..._

_Personne ne tient bien longtemps..._

**Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, tu m'as insulté...J'ai répliqué... **

**Quand nous nous sommes vraiment regardés pour la première fois, un vent a frôlé notre coeur...une vent d'amour...**

**Quand nous avons enfin décidé de nous embrasser, une passion nous a envahi...**

**Quand nous nous sommes dévoilés au monde entier, une peur nous a frôlé...**

**Quand nous nous sommes embrassés devant tout le monde, c'était pour enlever notre peur...notre peur de se perdre...**

**Et quand je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle...j'ai pleuré...je savais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose...**

**Mais quand je suis entrée dans ton manoir... Seule une larme a coulé,une larme d'espoir...**

_L'espoir n'est jamais vain_

_Jeune fille, n'est pas peur de la fin_

_Je ne suis peut-être plus ici_

_Mais je n'ai pas encore rejoint le paradis..._

**J'avais oublié ce jour où tu m'as dit de ne jamais m'inquiéter... Tu m'avais dit : « Pour nous deux je survivrai, quoi qu'il advienne, je reviendrai, n'ai crainte ma chérie, n'ai crainte... »**

**Je montai à l'étage...Là où se trouvait ta chambre. Toujours intacte...Rien n'a bougé...Rien.**

**Un sourire me pendit aux lèvres...Cette chambre... Tout mes souvenirs remontèrent...le jour de ton anniversaire, à Noël, toutes les nuits dormis dans ce lit...Ma tête sur ton épaule...**

**J'aimerai tant revivre tout cela...**

_N'ai de craintes ma chérie_

_Peut-être suis-je encore en vie..._

_Le passé sera présent_

_Sûrement dans peu de temps..._

**Peut-être...Peut-être es-tu encore en vie? L'espoir m'envahit! **

_C'est dans un coma que je suis_

_J'ai l'impression qu'il y fait toujours nuit_

_Chaque pensée vers toi me rapproche de la vie_

_Chaque image de toi m'éloigne du paradis..._

**Drago...**

_Hermione..._

**********

Que dire... Le poème est de moi, mais ça je pense que vous vous en doutez^^

Sinon merci à ce qui me liront et/ou laisseront des review (auxquelles je répondrais parce que je sais que ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une réponse^^)

Et puis j'espère que l'histoire vous a plu, en tout cas, je compte en publié d'autre très bientôt^^

(et oui je suis motivée en ce moment^^)

Ah oui^^ pour certain de mes lecteurs qui se plaignent de mes fins triste^^ voilà un fin qui n'est pas triste et dont chacun peut s'imaginer ce dont il veut ^^.

Un éclair d'intelligence vient de me traverser! (oui ça m'arrive^^) Si vous voulez que je fasse une suite à cette fic, dites me le, j'en ferais une triste et une heureuse, et je publierais les deux... Sauf si vous voulez vous garder le plaisir de vous inventer votre fin bien évidement :)

Lisya


	2. aimer à en mourir

Note de l'auteur : Vous m'aimez hein? Dite oui... s'il vous plaît ^^

Pourquoi vous devriez m'aimer? Bah heu... Parce que j'ai eu pitié de vous et j'ai écrit la fin ce soir pour que vous puissiez la lire avant que je parte en week end loin de internet ^^. Bref trêve de bavardage, cher lecteur! Voici la suite!

**Aimer à en mourir d'amour**

_**Pourquoi es-tu donc parti?**_

_**Loin de ce monde, dans l'oubli...**_

_**Pourquoi t'es-tu donc enfui?**_

_**Avais-tu peur de l'ennui?**_

Hermione... Hermione m'attends tu?

Tu le savais, oui tu le savais que j'aimais partir de temps en temps, revenir te voir, te faire une surprise... Oui tu aimais quand je revenais, tu savais que si je partais un jour, je reviendrais...

Jamais je n'étais parti si longtemps... Un jour, deux jours, jamais plus... Mais je n'étais jamais parti en guerre...

_**Mon visage avait un masque**_

_**Quand j'ai su que tu partais...**_

_**Mes joues étaient flasques**_

_**Et mon coeur très attristé...**_

« Oh ma Hermione, soit courageuse », t'avais-je dit... « Je reviendrai c'est promis » t'avais-je affirmé... Je suis vraiment stupide! Tu dois souffrir, peut-être même n'espères-tu plus depuis longtemps maintenant... Peu à peu ma Hermione, je sors du coma!

Le jour de ma disparition, je voyais ton visage sans expression... Comme tu le faisais lorsque tu allais mal... Tu avais peur pour moi je le savais...

Si tu imaginais tout ce que l'on m'a fait subir! Maintes tortures pour que je dévoile le lieu où tu étais... Mais je n'ai jamais cédé mon amour... Même les pires tortures... Je préférais mourir que de te savoir entre leurs mains!

_**Aucune larme n'a souillée**_

_**L'antre de mes lèvres rosies**_

_**Seul un espoir a franchi**_

_**La porte de mes pensées...**_

Ma princesse, es-tu allé voir au manoir? Es-tu allé voir ma chambre... Notre chambre? Je suis certain qu'elle te redonnera un peu espoir!

Mon amour, si un jour tu as vent de ma soit disant mort... Ne pleure pas... Je ne veux pas te savoir malheureuse à cause de moi! Ma princesse, soit forte, je t'ai promis que je ne mourrais jamais loin de toi! N'oublie pas ça!

_**Et de nouveau je te laisse**_

_**Ton coeur en a ainsi décidé**_

_**Et de nouveau je blesse**_

_**Mon coeur ainsi torturé...**_

J'ai peur... Peur que tu sois torturé par la tristesse... J'ai entendu dire que le grand Drago Malfoy est mort... que JE suis mort... Mais non ma belle, espère, je suis en train de me guérir... Peu à peu, tu sais je reviens à la vie... peu à peu, mon ange, je reviens vers toi...

_**Pars, pars grand chevalier!**_

_**Pars et emporte pour l'éternité**_

_**La clef de mon coeur enchaîné**_

_**A un rêve trop vite oublié...**_

Je reviendrais mon coeur, je ne suis jamais vraiment parti... Jamais? Non. Car avant de partir je t'ai laissé mon arme ultime, mon amour pour toi...

_**Pars, pars mon chevalier**_

_**Pars et emporte à tes côtés**_

_**Ma promesse toute exhaussée**_

_**Celle de t'aimer et de ne jamais t'oublier...**_

Je n'ai eu de cesse de penser à toi durant ma capture... Enchaîné à un mur gelé, le fait de savoir mon coeur battre pour toi suffisait à me réchauffer, enfermer dans ce cachot loin de toute nourriture, ton amour pour moi suffisait à me nourrir... à me nourrir d'amour...

_Mon amour je suis en vie_

_Crois y encore je t'en pris_

_Peu à peu je sors de ce coma..._

_Peu à peu je reviens pour toi..._

**Drago... Où es-tu aujourd'hui? Je t'ai promis d'y croire jusqu'au bout... Mais tellement de choses prouvent ta mort... Tellement de choses me plongent dans un désespoir... Mon chevalier, reviens-moi... je meurs de te savoir peut-être si loin...**

_**Mais où es-tu mon ange, mon coeur**_

_**Où es-tu mon bel âme soeur?**_

_**J'étais si certaine au fond de mon coeur**_

_**Mais maintenant j'ai tellement peur...**_

Alors tu y as cru? Tu y a cru à cette mort que l'on m'a donné? NON! Ma Hermione! Mon ange! Oublie ce que l'on t'a dit ! Espère... Espère... J'arrive J'arrive d'ici la fin du printemps...

_Oh ma princesse qui est si jolie..._

_Ne perd pas espoir si simplement_

_Attend, attend la fin du printemps_

_Quand mon corps et mon âme seront guéris..._

**Je voudrais tellement croire mes belles pensées, mes beaux rêves, tu sais ceux où tout les deux on se mariait, ceux où on était heureux, où le seigneur des ténèbres avait été vaincu, et que le monde était désormais sauvé!**

**Mon Drago, c'est décidé... J'espère encore trois mois... Jusqu'à la fin du printemps, lorsque les arbres auront tous fleuris... Mais après... Après cela voudrait dire que tu t'es envolé... Alors je te rejoindrai, je prendrai la route du vent qui me mènera jusqu'à ton paradis... **

_**Mon amour, mon soleil,**_

_**J'attendrais jusqu'au printemps**_

_**Après j'te rejoindrais avec le vent...**_

_**Pour toi ma pure merveille!**_

Mon ange, par pitié, attend moi, attend juste trois mois... Juste trois... Je suis désormais sorti de ces huit mois de coma! Dans trois mois je pourrais te rejoindre, dans trois mois nous serons heureux tout les deux... Et alors, on se mariera!

_***_

Le mois de juin arrivait à son terme...

_Ma belle enfin me voici_

_Je reste à tes côtés pour toujours..._

_**J'ai cru que tu étais parti...**_

_**Parti avec la clef de mon amour!**_

**Drago mon amour! J'ai eu tellement peur! Drago tu es là! J'ai cru que tu t'étais envolé! Avec la clef de tous mes serments!**

Hermione, ma belle je suis là! Je t'avais promis que je ne mourrais point au combat!

Ma princesse, mon ange je suis à toi pour la vie, pour le restant de l'éternité!

_Ma belle tout est fini !_

_Plus de morts, ni de blessés..._

_**Mon amour, donne moi ta vie**_

_**Et ma main je te la donnerais...**_

Hermione!

**Drago!**

_Oui, je le veux..._

**********

Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à les tuer... Je suis désolée pour ceux qui voulait une fin triste... Je ne peux pas... Dans ma tête je ne pouvais imaginer une fin remplie de larmes et de tristesses...

Lisya


End file.
